And Then She Fell
by XxFangirlProblemsxX
Summary: It was Caroline's first year in Whitmore College. After experiencing a heartbreak she's not sure she's ready to love again. But Klaus Mikealson, her bestfriend's brother, will change all of that.


**Disclaimer: All content belongs to their respective owners**.

 **A/N: Hey, babes. So this is a fun story I haven't been able to get out of my head. Some parts of it are not going to be accurate but it's okay because in books whatever the author writes you have to put up with. Hope you guys enjoy. Updates are going to be really irregular so I apologize.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finally every last box had been unpacked. Her side of the dorm room was finally done. Caroline wiped a little trickle of sweat that had been running down her face from her forehead. Rebekah, who had been her enemy turned bestfriend since Sophmore year of high school when she moved to Mystic Falls, had run off to who knows where and had left her to unpack by herself. Katherine, Elena's older sister and her other roomate, was with Bekah so she wasn't much help either. At least Stefan and Matt had helped carry her stuff to her room. She looked around and smiled at the result it only took all morning for her to finish. Bonnie, Elena, Katherine and Rebekah had all arrived two days before her since she had to assure her mother she would stay safe and call or text her everyday. Their stuff had already been unpacked and ready. But at last she was finally in Whitmore College. Boys, parties, and anything booze related, look out because she was going to give those words new meanings. To celebrate this momentous event she took a picture of her side of the room and sent it to Rebekah.

 **Caroline:** _Look who finally finished unpacking. Thanks alot for your help and tell Kat the same could be said for her. I think we should celebrate. Preferably with frat boys and tons of alcohol._

 **Bekah:** _You're welcome boo._ _Lucky for you I know just the thing to celebrate with. There's going to be a Back To School party. I promise it's not as lame as it sounds so don't even start rolling your eyes. Put your Slutty pumps to good use and wear that sexy black dress. We're going to party tonight!_

A small smile appeared on her face.

 **Caroline:** _Aww, ILY are we going to get ready together or are you and Kat going to get ready wherever it is that you're at._

 **Bekah:** _We'll get ready here. I'll pick you up around 6:30. Be ready. I already let Bon Bon and Elena know. Heads up you guys are probably going to meet Nik and Lijah there. Alr gtg bye ma._

She had neved met Rebekah's siblings or even seen them. Well except for her twin brother Kol. Her older brother, Finn, was in Europe married to some woman named Sage and co-running their father's company. Elijah had been in his freshman year of college and everytime he would visit Caroline was either off with her father in Cali or she couldn't visit Rebekah because they where having serious family dinner's. Nik was in New Orleans going to some art school. He'd visit about once a year but Rebekah usually flew or drove there. For some reason he had decided to start going to college at Whitmore but even when he moved closer Caroline still hadn't been able to meet him. She didn't understand why he had moved closer accordimg to Rebekah there had been nothing here for him. Mikeal hated him for not being his biological son and he blamed Nik for the death of the youngest Mikaelson, Henrik. According to Rebekah, Nik had sneaked off to the lake one night and took Henrik with him. This was during the time they lived in London. Henrik slipped on some rocks and hit his head and he fell into the lake. They found his body the next day Rebekah had only been 10 when he died Nik was 13. They also had a older sister named Freya but she had been taken away from a very young age. Esther and Mikael had been living in poverty and unable to support her so they put her into the care of Dahlia, Esther's sister. When Mikael and Esther became financially stable Dahlia refused to give Freya back. Mikael knew he couldn't hurt or threaten Dahlia for his daugther back so he manipulated and harrassed people in order to gain power and wealth. By the time he had his empire, Freya had grown up and wanted nothing to do with their family.

Caroline looked at the time. It was 4 o'clock and she only had 2 hours to get ready. She put on her Itunes playlist and let the pop music blast through the dorm. She turned on the shower and sang along to 'Shake it off' by Taylor Swift.

After shaving her legs and washimg her hair she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel. Most dorm rooms didn't have showers but it was the perks of having a rich ass friend. Thank you Rebekah Mikaelson! Rebekah had been able to get the room because Esther and Mikael had been paying for college and Rebekah had used that to her advantage by getting the best room. 'Undercover' by Selena Gomez was suddenly playing and she stopped thinking and decided to dance to the music. She pranced around the dorm in nothing but her towel singing.

" _You're a sexy machine, You're a hollywood dream-"_

She stood in front of the mirror tryimg to give it her best sexy look. But something felt off though, it was as if someone was staring at her. She shrugged the feeling off not giving it a second thought..

 _"-and you got me feeling like a homecoming queen. Let's get out of this town somewhere no one's allowed. I want youuuuu-"_

She noticed the tall figure standing by the door. She had been in the middle of an epic dance move by the small coffee table. In then process she ended up stubbing her toe and going down. In shorter terms, she fell. She let out a scream as she met the floor. She heard the figure let out a loud laugh. That's never a good quality in people and by that quality she meant when they laugh at other people's misfortunes. It usually meant they could be sociopaths. She quickly got up and grabbed the closest thing that was around so she could protect herself from the intruder. Sad to say that her weapon had been a half empty water bottle. If she threw it really hard it would hurt him, right? And before you start judging it was the closest thing around her and you would've probably done the same thing in her situation. The man stopped laughing and gave her a smug look. Her cheeks heated up as she realized just how attractive the guy was. Wasn't this Stocholm Syndrome? I mean he hadn't kidnapped her yet but she found him extremly sexy. His hair was a sandy color, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green/blue. He had a thin layer of stubble that gave a sexy vibe. And his lips, dear sweet mother of honey buns, his lips were plump and had a raspberry tint. His body was lean but strong. He had necklaces around his neck that looked so appealing that she just wanted to pull him in and find out what his mouth could do. His white henley was a bit tight and she couldn't help but appreciate it. She realized they had both been quiet for awhile, mainly due to the fact they had been devouring eachother with their eyes, and decided to break the silence. But before she could even open her mouth to speak he cut her off.

"That was quite the show sweetheart I'm sorry to have interupted."

She bit her bottom lip. His voice had come out husky and dear lord, was that a british accent? She realized the man hadn't been staring at her but that he was letting his eyes roam her body. There was no sense of shyness in him. She looked down at him and saw that she had been affecting him. If the bulge in his pants were any indication or maybe it just that big. She shook those thoughsout of her head. What she thinking? The guy could kill any second. But despite that her thoughts betrayed her. She had felt slightly ashamed not because of his bulge, that was actually impressive, but because she had never had a guy look at her like that. She looked down at her body to see why he was staring so profusely and gasped in realization as she noticed her towel had come undone and pooled at her feet. If only she just jump out the window and save her self and any shred of dignity she had left. She quickly grabbed it and covered herself feeling very embarrased. Her cheeks were burning and she looked at the stranger for a reaction. He licked his lips and met her eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of love." he said. Almost as if knowimg that she was ashamed. Maybe he was a mind reader?

"Thanks I guess" she replied awkwardly shifting her feet. If he wasn't so good looking she would've have been a little weirded out by him. Wanting to change the conversation she asked the question that was plaguing her mind. "Who are you anyway?"

A small dimpled smile appeared on his face. It gave him a boyish charm. She really should stop analyzing everythimg about him.

"My name is Klaus, Rebekah's brother, I'm assuming you are Caroline her roomate."

She nodded her head and then a thought came to her.

"Rebekah never said she had a brother named Klaus. I know she has one named Finn, Elijah, and Nik-"

He cut her off.

"My full name is Niklaus, My siblings call me Nik but I prefer Klaus"

Well that cleared a few things up. She could finally see the similarities between him, Rebekah, and Kol. And oh gosh, she had been ogling Rebekah's brother.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?" She asked. If it wouldn't have made her look weird she probably would've slapped herself. Why was she so nervous around him it's not that big of a deal. I mean come on it's not like other guys hadn't seen her naked. So then why the hell did she have butterfly's in her stomach?

Klaus' voice put a stop to her train of thought.

"Beks gave me the key and asked me to come get something for her. You know how she is, never leaves the house without having to look absolutely flawless as she likes to say."

'Fair enough' she thought. It was true Bekah was not one to be caught looking normal. She always had to look great. Always. Let it never be said that Rebekah Mikaelson was a plain Jane.

He continued- "She wouldn't be caught dead without her hair styled. A curling iron is what I think she said to get. Not to seem presemptous but I'm asumming you know which one it is."

He gave her a look that meant he wished she would get it for him so he wouldn't go through the struggle of picking out which one was hers. Caroline clearly got the message and nodded. She didn't exactly want Klaus to rummage around the bathroom. Poor guy would probably come out scarred for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, umm let me go get it for you." She said before she scurried off. Klaus appreciated the way her hips moved as she walked away. He adjusted his jeans to try and cover up that she was affecting him. He smirked at the cute blonde who had just put on quite the show. Since Camille died he had only been into redheads. It was weird to admit but it was true. But Caroline there was something different about her. He heard the music that had been blasting be turned off. Thank god, it had been horrible to listen to the kind of music that was played nowadays. He had to hold in a chuckle as she came back out with Rebekah's iron.

"Just so you know if something happens to this Rebekah will never forgive you and it will be entirely your fault."

She said as she reluctantly handed him the iron. He chuckled at her remark then headed towards the door before he stopped and looked at her.

"Thanks for the help love," he stepped out the door and called out to her. "I'll see you later Caroline."

She let out a sigh of relief as he left.

"God, what's wrong with me?" she vented to herself. "Seriously, who doesn't realize that they're naked in front of someone." She ran a hand through her hair and decided that the best way to forget her weird encounter with Rebekah's brother was to finish getting ready.

 _1 hour and 30 minutes later_

 _"CAROLINE!"_ She cringed at the sound of her name coming through the phone. She could tell it was bad considering the tone of voice Rebekah was using.

"What happened?"

 _"Guess who we just saw walk into the dorms"_

"Who?" she cringed as she waited for a response by Rebekah. But instead of Bekah's voice it was Katherine's.

 _"Three words. Tyler Fucking Lockwood."_

All blood drained from her face. She got light headed.

"Please tell me you're joking"

 _"Wish we could Carebear, I know he hurt you but thats why you should bring your cute little ass down here and forget about him by getting absolutely wasted."_

"What if I run into him on my way down?"

Rebekah answered this time.

 _"Then you bloody show that backstabbing wanker that he was an idiot for letting you go. Now hurry up we don't got all day."_

With that boost of confidence she looked at her hair in the mirror and fluffed her curls. Then she grabbed her phone and purse and walked out the door. On her way down the hallway she bumped into a figure. She almost tripped but the figure caught her.

"Oh my bad" she froze at the sound of his voice it was all to familiar. Why did today have to be such an unlucky day? Maybe it was her Zodiac sign. She'd have to remember to check it when she got back. The figure looked at her and released her as if she had burned him.

"Care, is that you?"

"No I'm just a figment of your mind trying to make you feel bad for all the horrible things you said to me and for breaking my heart." She spat.

Tyler looked at her and grabbed her arm lightly. "Care..." He started.

She retracted her arm from his grasp. How dare he think he had any right to touch her. Especially after what he did.

"No you don't get the right to speak to me anymore. I don't what the hell you're doing here and frankly I don't care. Just get the hell out. I never want to see you or hear about you again."

"Care please we need to talk."

Her rage fueled.

"Talk about what? The fact that you cheated on me and lied about it when I asked. I believe your words were that I was just being an insecure bitchy little twit. Oh, let's not forget the best part when I caught you and you told me that I pushed you to sleep with her that my neurotic tendencies were getting on your nerves and you were going to leave me anyways. You said all you needed to say and so have I." Caroline stormed away before he could say another word.

She got to Bekah's car and got in. She noticed that Bonnie and Elena were also in there. The girls gave her a weird look knowing that she was upset.

"Can we just go, I'm ready to forget about today." she grumbled.

Rebekah nodded at her and started to drive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **That's it for chapter one. Hope you guys liked. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Can I just say that The Originals Season 5 episode 12 had me dead. Y'all I can't I was in my feels all day. I'm not ready for it to end.**


End file.
